Garfield and Peppa
Summary Peppa and her friends (including the Rugrats) enter the real world, where they get in a lot of trouble. Transcript Animated Scene Peppa: Garfield? Garfield: Hi! I want pancakes and milk! What do you want, Peppa? Peppa: I want a cheese sandwich and a glass of juice. Mummy Pig: Here's breakfast. *gives Peppa and Garfield their breakfast* Daddy Pig: I want bread and pizza with pepperoni on it. Mummy Pig: *gives Daddy Pig bread and pizza* Lola Bunny: A Swiss Lola her breakfast* What would you like, George and Lucy? Lucy: Just plain bread with grape juice. George: Cheese and crackers with orange juice. Muffy Crosswire: I would like a Swiss roll with strawberry jam. For my drink, a smoothie. Mummy Pig: *gives Lucy and George their food* I'm going to start up the smoothie machine. What flavor smoothie would you like? Muffy Crosswire: Banana. My favorite colour is yellow! Mummy Pig: *starts up the blender* Okay. Narrator: 2 minutes later, Muffy's smoothie is done. Mummy Pig: *gives Muffy her smoothie and breakfast* There you go. characters get in the house backyard Angelica*screams* shakes Narrator: Oh, no! The ground is very shaky because of Angelica’s loud screaming. to Suzy Sheep running around in circles Suzy Sheep: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! black hole appears and Suzy gets sucked into it Pig gets sucked into the black hole Mummy Pig: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *cries* PERCY!!!!!!!!! *gets sucked into the black hole* gets sucked into the black hole, excluding Peppa, Garfield, George, Tommy, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Emily Elephant, SpongeBob, Patrick, Rebecca Rabbit, Wile E Coyote and Candy Cat Tommy: Everybody seems to be a weird blob of whatever colour their skin colour is. SpongeBob: I agree. Patrick: Even more. Wile E Coyote: Me three. Rebecca Rabbit: Me four. Candy Cat: Me five. else gets sucked into the black hole Peppa: *sees a tiny star coming from nowhere* What is this? *all stars get bigger and form on everyone* George: I see a swirly blue light! falls down and they get sucked into the swirly blue light Live Action Segment goes black, then it switches to live-action with CGI cartoon characters, except the Peanuts Characters, which are actors/actresses dressed up Mummy Pig: *sees a grey circle* Look there. Daddy Pig: *takes off the manhole cover* There's billboards. gets out of the manhole Garfield: Brain, what's a billboard? Brain: It's a large outdoor advertising structure, typically found in high-traffic areas such as alongside busy roads. Garfield: Oh. Emily Elephant: Peppa looks very mbaya. That's Swahili for "ugly". Etno, Bud, Candy, Gorgious, and Stereo: Peppa is not ugly! Emily Elephant: Fine, Etno, Bud, Candy, Gorgeous, and Stereo Etno: Did you just call Gorgious, Gorgeous? Bud: I love you, Emily. Emily Elephant: Care to join my clique? chains Bud into a chair and gags her using tape Pterodactyl: rips the tape off Bud's mouth* There you go. Snoopy: COMING THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *freezes Bud's chains and breaks them* *freezes Etno* Gorgious: Hooray! Woodstock has frozen Etno! Snoopy: It was an accident, Gorgious. Narrator: Oh, dear! Snoopy has frozen Etno! Tails: Guys wanna see my transportation device which takes 50 minutes from the UK to Disney World and why did Snoopy freeze Etno? Snoopy: It was an accident. I didn't mean to freeze him. Peppa: You're Snoopy from Peanuts. Snoopy: I sure am. *walks to the purple door with the number 74 on it* Arthur: Children. Snoopy: *freezes Arthur* Ugh. *opens the purple door* Suzy Sheep: Do you know what you did? You froze Arthur! runs inside the building and shoots ice at Suzy, then closes the door Suzy Sheep: It's so cold! So co-co-co-co-co-co-cold! Charlie Brown: It's just the way Snoopy is. shoots ice at Charlie Brown through a third-story window {Sally is seen standing by a skyscraper] character walks over to Sally Sally: Do you need directions? Mummy Pig: No thanks. Sally: OK. It's a pretty good idea to go to that bakery around the corner, as there's some nice food. Everybody walks to the bakery] Male Baker: Care to try out our free samples of bread? Everybody: Yes. Female Baker: There you go! *gives everybody bread* eats their bread Lil: Can I have another sample for my twin brother? *record scratch* Female Baker: Yes, We also give out two samples. *opens the cupboard* Here you go. What's your name? Phil: I’m Phillip. Lil: I’m Lillian. Phil and Lil: But you can just simply call us Phil and Lil. Female Baker: That's a nice name. *gives Phil some free samples of bread* Angelica: Phil and Lil, shut up you idiots! *unseaths a knife* DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF? Phil and Lil: *crying* goes back out of the bakery and walks to the green door with the number 53 on it, then goes inside More coming soon. Trivia This is the first live-action episode of the Rugrats series. However, it has 5 minutes of animation, then the screen goes black and it switches to live-action for the rest of the episode. All cartoon characters are not really there in the live-action scene, as they are computer-animated graphics made using a green screen. Tom and Jerry characters are real animals, however, with the exception of the 2D part. In the 2D part, the Rugrats characters are animated using flash animation. In the 3D part, they're animated with CGI, the creator of Rugrata made the Rugrats that animation because it is too complicated to animate them in CelAction2D in the animated segment. The Peanuts characters are real people in costumes in live-action. In the 2D part, they're animated with CelAction2D. Most of the episode is live-action but some parts are CelAction2D. It focuses more on Garfield the cat than the Rugrats themself. However, Garfield doesn't make a lot of dialogue.